The Mark of Death
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: What if it was Clary who had a Dark Rune put on her? What would happen then? I DO NOT OWN! RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

With shaking fingers, I drew an _iratze_ on my stomach, wincing as the cold tip of the stele came in contact with my skin.

A Greater Demon had just jumped out of nowhere at me and I had to fight and think quickly. None of the Lightwoods were here, Jace included. Izzie had left an hour before the Demon attacked.

I lay down on the cool pavement. It was 1 a.m. and the park was completely empty. I closed my eyes and slipped into a short sleep.

* * *

_I looked in the mirror. The Clary looking back at me had eyes as red as blood and lips as black as death. She had straight, dark red hair and she had dark, dead green eyes. She had talons and, whilst leaning out of the mirror and stroking my face, whispered, "You will bring around the doom of the world, Clarissa Morgenstern" before cackling._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. I looked at my stomach. All healed, like nothing had happened. I looked at my watch, half expecting it to be 6 a.m. It was only 2:30 a.m. I'd been having these dreams a lot, lately. I shook my head. _It's nothing. Probably just my imagination going into over-drive, like it sometimes does._

However, subconsciously, I thought back to my other dreams: Jace dead in front of me; Jonathon by my side and everyone I loved, dead and soul-less, beneath my feet; Jace looking at me with terror, asking me to spare him, but I just drive the dagger through his heart; Alec, Izzie and Jace begging me not to go through with it, but I cut them up anyway; Mom and Luke dead in front of me, my bridesmaid dress splattered with blood; Simon dead and Maia right beside him, leaking blood; everyone I loved, dead, with me laughing like a bloodthirsty lunatic.

* * *

Unable to walk to the Institute, I Portalled myself to my room's bathroom and threw up. _I am _not_ eating dinner _ever_ again._ It was not because Maryse was bad at cooking, on the contrary, she made _amazing_ food. If I could, I'd live at the Institute _just_ to eat her food. I just didn't feel up to throwing up every morning.

"That doesn't seem so good." A familiar voice stated from the doorway of my bedroom.

"You know you could have just knocked, Jace. I'd've let you in." I responded, turning around. Jace was leaning against the door frame. Once he noticed that I saw him, he walked in.

"Want to talk about that?" He tilted his head towards the bathroom.

"Well... do you have to go anywhere in a hurry?"

"Nope." He answered, sitting down on my bed.

"Then, fine." I sat down next to him. "The problem is my dreams. See, I've been having weird dreams. They always end in something weird and with people I love dead. They've all turned dark. My dreams have become terrifying nightmares." I tried to explain the problem without telling him the content of my dreams.

After my explanation, both of us sat in silence. "I think... it's best if we see the Silent Brothers about this. Magnus can't help on something as big as this." Jace advised, quietly. I nodded. "Let's ask Maryse." I nodded, again. "Don't worry, Clary. We'll figure this one out." Jace kissed me, before helping me to my feet.

* * *

We walked over to the library in silence. Izzie caught us and bounded towards us. How she managed to bound towards anything slash anybody in _those_ heels was beyond me. "Hey, guys! Whatcha up to?"

Neither Jace nor I answered her.

"Jeez, what's up with you two?"

"Izzie..." Jace began, but I lifted one hand, silencing him.

"It's okay. I'll tell you." I filled Izzie in on what was going on.

* * *

"By the Angel, Clary. That's big. It's good you're going to the Silent Brothers. They're probably the only ones who would be able to dig into your brain and figure out what's messed up your dreams about Jace into nightmares about killing the people you love." Izzie said.

When we found Maryse, we filled her in on the problem, and she gave us permission to go to Idris and find the Silent Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jace's P.O.V.**_

We (Izzie, Clary and me) Portalled to Idris on the search of the Silent Brothers.

"Um, I think that we'll find them here." Clary pointed at an old stone building that was slowly crumbling away.

"Why do you think that they're staying _here_?" Izzie asked in disgust.

"Because it has a sign that says 'The Silent Brothers'." Clary replied.

"Know-it-all." Izzie muttered.

"Isabelle..." I said in a warning tone. Izzie raised her hands in surrender.

We entered the building and, all of a sudden, the temperature dropped a few degrees, making Clary shiver a bit. I removed my zip-up hoodie and draped it around her shoulders. She looked at me with gratitude, but gave it back to me. "Don't want the notorious, womanising Jace Lightwood to freeze on us, do we now?" She grinned.

_Man, I love this girl. There may be something terribly wrong with her, and here she is making jokes._

* * *

Eventually, we got to the Silent Brothers. **(A/N: The Silent Brothers talk like ****this****.)**

**Clarissa Fray. You have also brought Jonathan Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood with you, too?**

"His name is Jace Lightwood, and yes, I have brought them with me. I assume you knew I was coming, then." Clary responded through gritted teeth.

**Yes. We knew. We also know what you want. Unfortunately, we have to perform a few days' long ritual to find out the cause for your nightmares.**

"Then, perform the days' long ritual." I butted in, before Clary could say anything.

**It is not your decision to make, Jonathan.**

"Jace. His name is Jace." Clary nearly screamed. She calmed herself down before looking at Izzie and me. Both of us nodded at her. "Fine. I'll do it."

**You must stay here for roughly three days for the ritual to be complete. Then, you must stay for a further four days for us to probe your memories and brain. Finally, you must stay for a further three days for us to perform a closing ritual which will protect you further.**

"So... I'm gonna be here for roughly ten days?"

**Yes.**

"Okay."

**Would you like to tell us of anything that has happened recently? Any fights? Anything that could aid us and shorten your time?**

"Well... I _did_ fight a Greater Demon today..." _A Greater Demon? I'm impressed, Clary._

**When?**

"Er, at 1 a.m. Izzie - Isabelle had left at around midnight and a Greater Demon came out of a bush really quickly, so I fought it." She shrugged. _You're acting like this is no big deal!_

"And you didn't think of calling us?" Izzie asked, hurt.

"Iz. It was 1 in the morning." Clary reasoned.

"Yeah... but, still."

"Anyway, so, the Greater Demon cut me, but I drew an _iratze_ before it could do any serious damage."

**Where was this cut?** The Silent Brothers asked. If I didn't know better, they asked it as if they cared for her.

"Here." Clary lifted the bottom of her shirt up to her stomach to reveal a huge ugly scar right across her body. Everybody gasped, including Clary. "It didn't look like this after I drew the _iratze_."

**That is because the Greater Demon was a very powerful one. It is probably not dead, just injured. All you have done, Clarissa, is made it angry.** The Silent Brothers paused. **It may now take only seven days before you can go back to your home.**

"Okay." Clary answered in a tiny voice.

"Don't worry, Clary." Izzie comforted, rubbing Clary's arm. "It'll all be fine. The Silent Brothers will handle this. They're able to sort this out... right?" She looked at the Silent Brothers hopefully.

**Yes. However, if we could start right now and cut off some unnecessary parts of the ritual that are more traditional than useful, Clarissa will be returned to you, Jonathon - I beg your pardon**, they addressed Clary, **Jace, and you will not need to worry.**

"Yes!" Izzie, Clary and I chorused, happily.

**Very well.**

I couldn't 'hear' anything more from them, but I knew that they were talking to Clary, because she was nodding and shaking her head and answering questions. "Yes... Yes... No... A few weeks ago... Yeah, sure... Yes... No... No..." She nodded and closed her eyes.

Slowly, she started glowing, brighter and brighter. I turned away before she would blind me. The light surrounding her was now blinding. All of a sudden, it died down. I opened my eyes and turned back to Clary and the Silent Brothers. Clary had tears rolling down her face and the Silent Brothers were staring at her in shock. "You saw them, didn't you?... They're all like that... No... Only recently..."

That carried on for around one-and-a-half hours, before she said goodbye to us. "I have to stay for examination."

"Why?" I asked.

"The content of my dreams..." She broke off.

"Is it worse than you told me?" I asked. She nodded, not looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Izzie's P.O.V.**_

We left Clary at the Silent Brothers' place and Portalled back to the Institute in silence. The moment we walked in, we saw Jocelyn and Mom talking.

"Maryse, where is Clary?" Jocelyn was asking.

"Er, ma'am?" Jace attempted to be polite. "Isabelle and I know where she is."

"Where is she, Jace? Where?"

"At Idris, ma'am."

"Why is she there?" Jocelyn looked around at us all. "Why? One of you, answer me! Answer me, dammit!"

"She's been have sleeping problems." Mom answered, carefully. "I gave them permission to seek the Silent Brothers' help."

"What about Magnus? Why couldn't he help?" Jocelyn asked, with some kind of madness building up each time she opened her mouth to speak.

"It was out of Magnus' field." Mom finished. After that, she looked at Jace and me and walked away.

* * *

Jocelyn turned to us. "I know you two probably know more than you're letting on. Spill the beans. _Please._" Jace and I looked at each other before shaking our heads at her.

"We're sorry, ma'am. We can't just tell anybody, even Clary's relation. If Clary wants, she'll tell you. Sorry, ma'am." Jace apologised, politely. Jocelyn nodded, probably having anticipated that this would be the outcome.

* * *

Jace and I piled into the lift. "Is it just me, or did it seem like Clary was holding something major back to you too?" I asked, rather abruptly.

Jace looked at me with a curious expression. "That is _exactly_ what I was about to say. So, yes. I do, too." We stood in thought.

"Maybe she's hiding it from us for our own good. It's the sort of thing Clary would do." I suggested.

"It is." Jace admitted. "But, Clary would drop small hints. She didn't this time."

"Jace. She told us that it had something to do with the content of her dreams. Maybe _that_ was the hint."

"Oh. I knew that." Jace replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you did."

* * *

"Iz? Jace?" Alec called from some other room.

"In here!" I called back. Alec stumbled into the room, having just woken up.

"How long have you been up for?" He yawned.

"Well, I've been up the whole night, and Jace has been up since two." I threw a pillow and a duvet at him. With his reflexes, he caught them, re-arranged them and lay down in less than ten minutes.

"No way." Alec said, with his face in his pillow.

"Way." Jace and I answered in unison, high-fiving afterwards.

"Yo, Jace. Where's Clary? Thought you'd be with her..." I shook my head at him and Alec drifted his voice away, but the damage was done. Jace's smile had slipped entirely and he seemed to slip away.

* * *

"Argh!" I screamed, loudly enough to get Jace's attention, but not too loud as to get everybody else's attention. "It's Sebastian! It's Sebastian Verlac! Help!"

Automatically, Jace was up and had his dagger out, ready for usage. "He's not actually here, Jacey." I said, gently.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

**Clarissa. We are ready for you.** I inhaled and exhaled, like Mom had taught me to do whenever I was afraid.

"Okay." I walked into the ritual room and lay down in front of them. They passed their hands over my body, without actually touching me. At one point, I felt a buzzing warm feeling which faded as their hands moved away. "Um, there was this weird feeling here." I pointed to where it was. It was dangerously near my stomach. The Silent Brothers looked at each other and placed their hands over the area that I was pointing to. Again, I felt the odd feeling.

**Is this the place?**

"Yes."

**Are you sure?** If I didn't know better, I'd have said that they sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Why?"

Ignoring my question, they asked, **What does it feel like?**

"It's like a... a warm, buzzing feeling. It feels nice and warm." I replied.

**Do you mind if we looked at your scar again?** They asked, awkwardly. I mean, imagine how it must be to be, like, hundreds of years old and asking an eighteen-year-old girl to lift her shirt up for you.

"Um, sure." I lifted my shirt up to my stomach so that my scar was visible.

**Let us try this.** They sprinkled some dust on me and, out of nowhere, a mark-slash-rune-like-thing started to materialise. It pulsated two or three times in time with my heart-beat before vanishing.

"What... what was that?" I asked, terrified.

**That, Clarissa, was the Mark of Death.**** (A/N: Imagine it as Lilith's mark on Jace.)**

"The Mark of what?!"

**The Mark of Death.** They clarified. **It gives the bearer visions of death. It twists ideas, thoughts and dreams to include death. For example, if you were dreaming about Jocelyn, the Mark would twist it so that you end up dreaming that either you are killing her or she is killing you. It is most often the former, though.**

"Is there any way that we could, y'know, get it off?"

**None that we know of.**

"Shit."

**Language****!** They scolded.

"Sorry."

**We will attempt to find an anti-dote to this, Clarissa. The Mark of Death is a very powerful mark. As powerful as the runes you draw.**

"Holy sh... sugar, that's powerful."

**Yes, it is. On the bright side, you may go home, but stay at the Institute until you are completely better.** They warned. **We may find a cure and be unable to Portal to wherever you are.**

"Okay." I jumped off the cold stone bed and drew a Portal.

**Clarissa?** Brother Zachariah asked, the others having left, before I stepped through. **Be careful. You are twice as impulsive as Jocelyn. This may be good and bad. Just be wary.**

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, before I stepped through the Portal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jace's P.O.V.**_

"Jace? Iz? Anybody home?" I heard Clary call from the lift.

"Up here!" I called back. I heard her climb the stairs to the bedrooms and she nearly fell over Alec, who was asleep in front of the door.

"Alec?" She asked, getting a small murmur and a moan in response. "Move out the way!" She yelled into his ear.

"I'm up and moving!" Alec bolted up and ran to his room.

"Finally!" Iz was staring at the small scene in front of her. "I couldn't wait 'til he moved." She sat down on the bed in anticipation for the upcoming conversation.

* * *

"So? What's the verdict?"

Clary's smile dropped. All happiness seemed to drain out of her. "Good news or bad news first?"

"How bad is the 'bad news'?" Iz asked before I could.

"Pretty bad. Actually, no. It's awful news. Horrid. Horrible." She carried on listing different synonyms for extreme bad-ness.

"How good is the 'good news'?" I asked.

"Define 'good'." She said, monotonously. _This has to be pretty darn serious for _Clary _to say that. She's one of those 'always positive' people._ It seemed as though Izzie was thinking the same, because she looked at me with her 'oh, no' face.

* * *

"Hey." I shuffled my way closer to Clary and so did Iz, in a way that Clary had a Lightwood on either shoulder. "Tell us the good news first."

"Good news: I have to stay here until I'm cured. Bad news: I..." She inhaled, before looking at us each in turn. "Have either of you heard of the 'Mark of Death'?"

I nodded as Iz shook her head. "Well, it's a mark-rune-thing that... No." I looked at Clary. "No. No." She looked down.

"Jace? What's the 'Mark of Death'?" Iz asked.

"It's a rune that twists someone's thoughts, dreams and ideas to include death. Like, I could be dreaming about Clary, but if I had the Mark, my mind would make it so that I'd either be killing Clary or she'd be killing me. Most often, it would be me killing the other person." I answered, all the while staring at Clary, who was staring at the floor.

* * *

"Oh, in the name of the Angel, Clary!" Iz said, sympathetically.

"Don't sympathize with me!" My Clary said, indignantly.

"And, we have Clary back!" Iz laughed. I laughed, too. It took a while for us to get Clary to crack a smile, but after she smiled, the rest was easy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Izzie's P.O.V.**_

I bounded towards Mom. "Hey! Mom! Clary's back!"

"Is that so?" She asked, turning around. I gasped, unable to digest the fact that it wasn't my mom that I was standing in front of... it was Sebastian Verlac.

"ARGH!" I screamed. "SEBASTIAN VERLAC! JACE! CLARY! ALEC! MOM! ANYBODY!"

Clary and Jace ran down, steles and daggers at the ready. Jace started to fight, but Clary just stood there, doing nothing but staring blankly at the wall behind us. _What in the name of the Angel is she doing?_

"Clary?" Jace said, doing a perfect double-flip, "Want to help us at all? Some time now would be nice." But, Clary didn't answer; she didn't seem like she had even heard him speak at all.

* * *

"Hello, my little ones." A distorted, un-Clary-like voice was uttered from our Clary's mouth. "Now, Isabelle, _do_ be a dear and gather everyone here. Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Maureen and Keith included."

Silently, I looked around. Jace and Sebastian had stopped trying to kill each other. Both of them were staring at each other in utter confusion. "Wait. One question: does Sebastian here have anything to do with this?"

"No." Both Sebastian and the weird voice chorused.

* * *

After eventually finding everyone and bringing them to the Institute's main room, we found not-Clary drinking tea. _Well, there you go. That's how we know for sure that that's not Clary. Clary wouldn't drink tea to save her life. She prefers other drinks. Like hot chocolate. And water._

"So," the not-Clary started, "you're probably wondering why I gathered you here."

"You think?" Simon muttered. The not-Clary stared at him. "Sorry. Do continue."

"Thank you. Now, you can refer to me as 'The Saviour of Shadowhunters' or as 'The Leader of the New Race' or as '..."

"Oh, c'mon! Seriously! Just give us one normal name that we can refer to you as!" Simon blurted.

Everyone else started to murmur in agreement, so the not-Clary raised Clary's arms and said, "Okay. You may call me... Sam. It's a fairly generic name." Sam shrugged.

"Anyway, I have chosen to inhabit this body because of her influence. This pathetic, petty Shadowhunter is only known for her rune-drawing, isn't she?" I glanced at Jace in fear as Sam was saying this, to find Jace stuffing two white fists into his pockets. _At least he's restraining himself. That's a good thing._ Sam continued, "I've decided to build her up, by helping her face bigger problems and destroying Greater Demons." Jocelyn looked like she was ready to murder this 'Sam' and Luke looked ready to stop her. Jace had turned red with rage. _Uh-oh._

"Then," Jace exploded, "how do you explain her getting the Mark of Death?" People all around us gasped. The Mark of Death was apparently a very famous thing. _Not famous enough for _me_ to know, though._ I thought, selfishly.

"Minor detail." Sam waved the question away.

"It is _not_ a 'minor detail'!" Jace cried.

"Irrelevant. As I was saying, I'm taking control of her life and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, yeah?" Jace surged forward, but Clary, I mean, Sam, disappeared in a burst of gold dust.

* * *

For a second, everyone just stood still. Then, the whole place burst to life: Jocelyn started to cry, with Luke, Simon and Mom comforting her; Jace had disappeared to the practice room, where he'd be throwing daggers angrily at the wall; Magnus comforting a shocked Alec; and everyone talking in hushed whispers.

_What in the name of the Angel have you got us into, Clary?_


End file.
